The Mystery Six
by demiwitch9356
Summary: Percy, Piper, Leo and Hazel get weird dreams about a new threat, but nobody believes them as it is logically impossible. They lose all their friends because of fights about this. Angry gods try to remove them from demigod life forever, so they run away. They are found by people from another world. But what happens when they have to once again face the people who hurt them?
1. The Mystery Betrayal

**A/N: Hi, I hope you like this story.**

 **Ch.1- Why don't you believe us?**

 _ **Piper POV**_

I woke up in the Aphrodite cabin, my face beaded with sweat. I'd just had a very bad dream. I got out of bed and looked around, but my cabinmates were not present. Suddenly Elena bounced into the room, **(A/N: By the way, anytime Elena is present in this story, She'll always be bouncing to move anywhere.)** saw me and called everyone, "Hey! Piper's awake! The Sleeping Beauty is up and moving." Many people surrounded me, and there were echoing groans of "Finally!"

I was confused. I said, "What? I was just sleeping."

I heard a mutter in the crowd. "That's an understatement."

Drew came forward. I shot her an incredulous look.

"Could someone please explain to me what the Hades is going on?"

"You've been sleeping for fifteen hours. And don't use my father's name like that!" exclaimed Nico.

"Holy Hera! Really?"

"Yup. Not only you, though. Percy, Leo and Hazel have yet to wake up."

Them too? Wait, what if….

"Athena cabin, have you lost your minds? Don't you know how to wake them up?"They looked confused. "You people are idiotic."

I elbowed my way through the crowd and rushed into Leo's cabin. Then, taking a deep breath, I shouted loudly, "Oh my gods, look! FIFTY BAGS OF SKITTLES!"

Leo's POV

I can't stand to watch any more of this. It's the worst dream I've had.

Suddenly I heard Piper's voice, "...FIFTY BAGS OF SKITTLES!"

I woke up with a start. "Skittles? Where are my Skittles, Pipes?"

She laughed. "Sorry, Leo, there are no Skittles. I just said that to wake you up. You've been sleeping for fifteen hours. Is it because of that dream?"

"The one in which the redhead guy starts laughing?"

"That's the one. I had it too. We need to tell the others. After waking Hazel and Percy up, of course."

"They're sleeping too? I wonder if they had the same dream as us."

"I think so. You take Percy; I'll handle Hazel."

"Okey-dokey."

I ran to Percy's room. I was astonished that the Athena cabin hadn't found the solution yet. It was too easy.

When I got to Percy's bed, I couldn't help but take a picture. His body was halfway on the bed and he was snoring with drool coming out of his mouth. It was hilarious.

I lifted up a huge bucket filled with water and splashed it on him. It worked as he woke up immediately, willing himself to dry and glared at me.

I raised my hands. "Piper told me to. You've been sleeping for fifteen hours. Did you have the dream about the redhead?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Man, Piper woke me up by shouting about Skittles. I'm really hungry now. Let's go eat something."

Percy's POV

When we got to the breakfast hall, everybody except Piper and Hazel was glaring at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Why were you sleeping for so long?" Jason asked angrily. What's up with him? He normally isn't this angry at such a petty thing.

"We had a dream about a redhead man who…"

"That's it! I've had enough of this! The gods checked everywhere, heck, everyone searched everywhere; THERE IS NO REDHEAD MAN!" Annabeth shouted. I still don't understand.

"But, we-"

"Guys, I think it would be better if you leave," Frank said nervously. "The gods, both Roman and Greek want to banish you from demigod life and turn you into mortals. All except a few.

 _ **Hazel's POV**_

Those short tempered idiots. Banish us? I don't think so.

"Come on, guys. Let's leave this place."

They nodded as I pulled them into a shadow. We reappeared at Hoover dam, a.k.a. the dam snack bar, to grab some food. After we were done eating, Piper asked,"Guys, what do we do now?"

"Well, we'll have to manage somehow," Percy replied.

 **A/N: Sorry, I won't be able to update some time later, because exams are coming, and since I was on vacation, I haven't studied a thing. Wish me luck!**


	2. The Mystery Saviors

****Hi, everyone, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **RustLegion428: Thank you!**

 **KuroDeity: Thanks!**

 **Acidplatypus: Yea, I don't exactly get a lot of time to do all this. Still quite young, you see.**

 **Shutup and Be Creative: Thanks a lot for the advice! I'll try to keep that in mind. I'm really new to fanfiction-writing.**

 **I hope you like this chapter!****

 **Ch.2- Explanations and Confrontations**

 _ **Hazel's POV**_

We've been on the run for quite a few days, now. Almost all of our supplies were finished. My hair was like a crow's nest. Our clothes were tattered and torn from sleeping in the trees. Zeus, the idiot, had sent powerful creatures to kill us because apparently we "defied the gods".

Percy was on watch, looking for any monsters that might be coming our way, while the rest of us were desperately looking for any place to hide. Suddenly I saw something gleaming in the bushes. I saw that it was a clay figure glowing white. "Guys, I found something!"

 _ **Leo's POV**_

I heard Hazel's melodious voice calling, "Guys, I found something!" Wait, did I just call her voice _melodious_?

We ran to her side. "Okay, what's up?" I asked.

"Well..." She pointed at a clay figure lying on the ground. It was glowing white.

Percy gasped. "I've seen this somewhere before..." His voice trailed off as he took a trip down Memory Lane.

He shook out of his trance and picked up the figure, not before smashing it on the ground. It grew into a huge statue of someone we couldn't recognize. What was surprising was that any monster that came near it was pushed back by a force field.

"Well, now that we know that we're safe in here, we need to discuss the dream and what it could mean", I said.

"That's right", said a voice behind us.

We turned and saw a woman standing in a white dress. She was also wearing a white cloak. Her eyes were blue, like the cloudless sky above us. Her brown hair swished in the wind. It was the same woman in the statue.

Piper took out her knife. "Who are you?"

"I am Hemera."

Percy gasped. (Again.) "The Primordial goddess of day," He bowed. "What are you doing here, Lady Hemera?" He asked.

"Why, I have come to take you to my realm. My husband's realm, actually, but we rule the Council equally, unlike the Olympians. And there's no need for the formalities. Now, come." She opened a portal: a swirling vortex of power.

This is the best offer we got yet. We followed her into the portal.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

The portal opened and we stepped out. I was astounded. The place was marvellous. There was a mix of different colours. There were many rooms around. All the doors were of different colours, each standing out from the rest. I saw a fighting arena with weird weapons in the stands. People stared at us as we walked past. I even recognized one of them as Harry Potter!

I was still a teensy bit suspicious about Hemera. I mean, fine, her statue protected us, but only for her to jump in and _whoosh_ us away to her magical fairyland.

Anyway, she led us past the arena into the meeting room. It was small, like a normal office boardroom, and all the Primordials were sitting on the chairs. Leo asked,"Um… are you sure you guys are gods?" completely stealing my line. "Because… well," he gestured to the meeting room.

"Later. First, let's explain the easy stuff, shall we?" We nodded.

"Okay, this is my husband, Aether, god of heaven and light," She gestured to a man in a simple white shirt and jeans, wearing Ray-Bans.

"They are Nyx and Erebus, ruling Night and Darkness." She gestured to a couple in black, holding hands.

"I think you know me." said a woman quietly in a forest-green dress. Gaia. "Look, I'm sorry, I realized that humans were polluting the earth, and since Pan had faded, nobody cared about the wild anymore. I was just doing what I thought was right for the Earth." "It's okay, Gaia. You were just doing your job as the Earth- to kill whoever hurt you." Piper said gently. She smiled and nodded.

"And this is my husband, Ouranos, ruler of the sky. The 'putting the Cyclopes and the Hundred-Handed Ones into Tartarus because they were ugly' thing? The 'not caring for the children any more' situation? All fake. He foresaw that this had to happen because it would help in shaping history in the way it is now." Gaia said, gesturing to a man wearing a light blue suit.

"Well," Aether said with a grim look on his face, "now we get to the hard part".

 ****See ya later!****


	3. The Mystery Dream

**The Mystery Dream**

Hey there! I'm back. Here you go with the chapter!

"Describe the dream, fully." Hemera ordered.

"Okay, uh, there was a room with blood red walls and a man wearing a matching suit."Piper began.

"Um... he was talking to a woman, blond hair,blue eyes. She had a tattoo on her arm. It looked like the mark of a cult or something. She referred to the man as 'San Xovendrus'. He told her to implement 'Mission Baffle the Mighty' immediately. He was also boasting about how the plan would greatly impress some 'Cecilia'".

Piper paused. "Then he looked at me and said, 'we're coming, Piper McLean. And tell your petty little future saviors that this time, there is no escape.'"

"After that these weird images began to pass through my head, of bloodshed and war and the earth in entire blackness and the universe in chaos, and the man in the suit laughing evilly and saying, 'We're being generous warning you early, but it won't happen next time. Prepare yourself, because pretty soon the earth will be in ruins and you can't do anything about it. Ha! Enjoy your death; at least it will be in war against us.'"

All the primordials were confused, all except one. Gaia. Her face had paled considerably. She sighed.

"Uh, guys? I know this person."

"This Xovendrus, he's one of the members of the immortal royal family of Japan. He's a big 'save the planet' person. He managed to find me and asked me to swear on the closest friendships in the world to never harm the earth in any way possible and to never let any of my family do the same."

"I broke the promise- accidentally of course -I didn't realize he tricked me, he found a loophole in my promise. After the Second Giant War Polybotes reformed and seeing us defeated, got really, really angry and he took all his anger out on the earth when I wasn't noticing. He took the water, turned it into poison and he started throwing it on the ground, so the poison infiltrated the earth. I was sick for years. Xovendrus found out about it. I guess he's not too happy."

"Now he is planning of war against us because he thinks he can keep the earth clean better than I can. He doesn't understand that it was not my fault. And why does he think I would want to get myself sick? But it is too late. So I guess this is all my fault isn't it." Hemera got up from her seat. "No, it is not your fault Gaia: it is your son's fault, but you will not take the blame for him."

Gaia ignored Hemera and said, "So now all we can do is try to defeat him since when he says he has gotten blessed by all the Japanese gods, he means it."

"It shouldn't be too hard, I mean, Dino singlehandedly defeated the Aztecs twenty thousand years ago."

Gaia sighed. "It's not that easy; his army is five times better than the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians, Norse, Aztecs, and Shaolins combined. And he rules them; he has double their power. He found me during the Shadow Months." This earned a gasp from everyone.

"What?"

"How?"

"When?" At this, everybody cast a look at Aether, who held up his hands. "Sorry."

Erebus asked, "Well, who can we bring to our side?"

Nyx thought a moment. "Well, once the Aztecs find out that Dino is our warrior, they will certainly ally themselves with Xovendrus. The Shaolins have been MIA for decades. I'll ask Gabriella to try and track them down. As for the Japanese, we had an agreement with them. They won't attack us; we won't take their Peace Stone back. We can expect no help from the Egyptians whatsoever, they are too busy with their own war. The Norse are available." She concluded.

"Now, back to you guys. You will be given code names. You can bring an unlimited number of warriors from anywhere, even the Underworld; we need all the help we can get. The people you choose will be in your troop: you will be their leaders. Each person will have a primary power and some secondary powers. You can decide that amongst yourselves. You will be trained by the best warriors we have, and, if you are worthy enough, you will become immortals. You will occasionally be sent on missions. As your skill increases, so will the difficulty of your missions. The rest will be explained to you by the others. Enjoy." Aether said as we were whisked off by the guards.


	4. The Mystery Problem

**The Mystery Problem**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, my apologies to all of you cause I haven't updated in a long while. Anway, I'm here now, so that's that. The code names of the characters are pretty normal. Here they are:_**

 ** _Percy-_** **_Adrian_**

 ** _Piper- Sierra_**

 ** _Leo- Alex_**

 ** _Hazel- Skylar_**

 ** _Bianca- Sabrina_**

 ** _Luke- Andrew_**

 ** _Hazel's POV _**

**_[5 years later]_**

Hemera's voice rang out clearly in the arena. "Earthen Squad, please join us in the meeting room is a mission of utmost importance." Huh. She never uses the words 'utmost importance'.

"She must be nervous or something," I said to Piper, who had been training with me.

"I think I prefer the 'or something'." She replied. Because when **Hemera** is nervous, things are not good."

 ** _Gaia POV_**

I don't want to send the Earthen Squad back to Earth. But this is too important to be compromised. Once everyone was gathered in the meeting room, Aether spoke. "Look, I know a few of you do not-" before he was interrupted by Nyx. She rolled her eyes and snorted. "Please." "Okay, fine, Sleepyhead,"She glared at that. I know **none** of you wants to do this, but…" There was a long silence. After a while, he said, "I'm not telling them. You tell them, please Gaia." he said, pointing at me. Oh, come on! Just because I'm the Earth goddess doesn't mean I know how to soften the blow! I took a deep breath. "The time has come to fight Xovendrus You will be returning to Earth. Andrew, Sabrina, and Sierra will be going to Camp Half-Blood, while Adrian, Alex, and Skylar will stay in Camp Jupiter. You will be leaving in 5 minutes. So get ready." I said.

 ** _Luke_** ** _POV_**

We started to leave, but Hemera stopped me. "Not you, Luke" he said. "Yes?" "Well, Chronos isn't here, as you might've noticed. He has gone on a very important mission and he wanted your squad to have these." She handed me 6 Time Turners, "Such a fanboy," I muttered under my breath and took them. "But apparently these are different. You can change their shape at will, of course, and unlike typical Time Turners, these give the holder full control of time along with fast-forwarding and freezing them." I grinned. "Awesome."

" And tell Piper that your girlfriend Bianca is now her co-commander.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

As I walked away, I heard, "I hope she becomes his girlfriend soon, because I totally ship them."

As I went further away from them, I started to think. I had been so absorbed in all my missions I never gave it a thought. Do I like Bianca? And, more importantly, does **she** like me?


	5. The Mystery Six

**The Mystery** **Six**

 ** _A/N: A rundown on the powers here:_**

 ** _Percy/Adrian: Main: Fire Powers, Sub: Water Powers_**

 ** _Piper/Sierra: Main: Air, Sub: Charmspeaking_**

 ** _Leo/Alex: Main: Water Powers, Sub: Fire Powers_**

 ** _Hazel/Skylar: Main: Shapeshifting/Charmspeaking, Sub: Air_**

 ** _Luke/Andrew: Main: Earth, Sub: Darkness/Shadows/Wealth_**

 ** _Bianca/Sabrina: Main: Darkness/Shadows/Wealth, Sub: Earth_**

 ** _All of them also have the powers of Time and Light_** , **_and of sensing Truth._**

 ** _Dionysus POV_**

Typical Council meeting on Olympus. My ban had been lifted so I was drinking wine. Hera was shouting at Zeus. Apollo and Artemis were bickering. Demeter was rambling to Hades about how he should eat more cereal. Hestia was quiet, sitting by the hearth and poking the flames with a stick. Hermes was on his caduceus. Aphrodite was dabbing at her makeup. Ares was in a glaring match with Hephaestus. Athena was reading a book. Poseidon was talking mentally with Hestia.Just then a note fell from the sky and descended slowly, landing on my head. Poseidon snickered. I plucked it out of my head and began reading it. "Blah blah...6 people...blah blah blah...powerful...blahdy blah blah... special help...blah blah blah bl- the Primordials?" At that point, everyone turned to stare at me in shock.

At that moment, 6 flashes of light appeared in The Throne Room. "WHO DARES--" Posiedon cut him off. "It's **them** , you airhead." He muttered.

 ** _"Hello Olympians,"_** came a voice, reverberating around the throne room. **_"I am Aether, Primordial of Light._** **_These are our best warriors, second to the generals and us, of course."_**

"Well, why didn't you send the generals instead?"Athena asked. "Strategically speaking, they will be of more help to us."

 ** _"Well, we only have three generals. One of them is tracking down the Chinese, to make sure that we get to them before they side with the enemy. The other one is spying on the enemy headquarters and the last one is interacting with the Japanese and the Norse, trying to convince them to side with us. We are helping you in the interpantheonic matters, meanwhile these 6 will help you within the camps."_**

"We are honoured to have your help my lord," Athena said as she bowed to him along with the other Olympians, although some did grudgingly. (cough cough **Zeus** cough cough)

 ** _"Well, introduce yourselves_** said Aether.

"Adrian"

"Skylar"

"Alex"

"We will be going to Camp Jupiter," said Skylar.

"Sabrina"

"Andrew"

"Sierra"

"We will be staying at the Greek camp." Sierra said, her voice tight.

And then they flashed away as brightly as they had come.

 ** _Jason POV_**

I sat by myself in the Zeus cabin. I felt very depressed after Percy, Leo, Hazel and Piper left. While they were sleeping for fifteen hours, an army of monsters had attacked camp. Everyone was furious because they thought that the four had abandoned them. But it was for a good reason. **_They said that the enemy would come. And so they did._** Monsters kept coming after us. We needed some serious help. Those creatures are nothing like I have ever seen before. They have double power and strength than their Greek counterparts. If the Four were here right now, this wouldn't have been happening. the Olympians think that the threat is not real and that the four just wanted popularity for being the saviours. I still have hope that they are alive. ** _Oh, what wouldn't I give to rewind that day..._**

Suddenly, Reyna burst into my cabin and said, "6 people have come to Camp. Chiron has called a counselor meeting in the Big House."

We walked hand in hand towards the Big House. Yes, hand in hand. After Piper disappeared, I thought she was dead and slowly, I fell in love with Reyna. We started dating about 2 years ago and we are very happy together. but if Piper shows up in those 6, then I will be screwed.

Once everyone was present, Chiron said, "As you all know, we have been facing countless attacks from an unknown type of monsters. These people are here to help us with the problem. "Only 6 people?" Reyna asked, confused.

"We have all been blessed by the Primordials, so don't underestimate us, daughter of Bellona," said a girl who had straight brown hair and eyes like sapphires.

"Well, where will you be staying?" I asked.

"We will make a place for ourselves in the less crowded cabins," said a boy with charcoal black hair and emerald eyes.

"Okay then. You can get settled and we'll explain this to all the others in 10 minutes."

They all nodded and began discussing their stay with each other as we left.

 ** _Andrew POV_**

"I will stay in the Zeus Cabin", Adrian offered.

"And I'll stay in the Posiedon cabin then." said Alex.

"I call dibs on the Hades Cabin!" Sabrina exclaimed and ran to the aforementioned place, probably to reveal herself to her brother.

"I'll stay with Alex," said Sierra.

Skylar smirked. "I think I'll choose... Adrian."

Uh-oh. That left me to stay with Sabrina. And remembering what Hydros said yesterday, **not a good idea.**

"Uh..."

"What's the problem with staying with Sabrina, huh? Does Andrew have a teeny-weeny crush?" Skylar teased.

"I hate you," I grumbled, then walked off to the Hades cabin.


	6. Mysteries Revealed

**_Nico POV_**

I had just finished another trip to Elysium, searching for the runaway ghost of Luke Castellan, and secretly, the Four. Although most of the supporters gave up after 1 or 2 years, I didn't.

I travelled back to my cabin and screamed as I found a girl already inside. She had blonde hair which was dyed violet at the ends. "Hi, you're Nico, right?"

"Yeah..." I replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sabrina. I'll be staying here with you for a short while."

"For a sho-"

She got up from the bunk she had taken. "Chiron will explain at the campfire."

 ** _Sabrina POV_**

I want to reveal myself to Nico so much. I will have to ask the others first. As we go to the campfire, I walk towards the other Five. "Hey guys, can I please reveal myself to Nico?"

"Okay"

"No probs"

"Sure"

"Tell him about me too. Apparently he's been searching for us since we left. Poor Death Breath."

 ** _Nico POV_**

I have a hunch on who Sabrina really is. I plan on confirming it today.

After the explanation was over, I asked her, "What's your full name?"

"Sabrina Clace," she replied. "Why do you ask?"

I immediately engulfed her in a hug. "It's you, isn't it? I missed you so much, Bianca."

She appeared suprised for a moment. Oh no, what if I was wrong? This was about to get awkward if that happens.

But she wrapped her arms around me. "I missed you too, Neeks." She murmured. "You've grown so much." She pulled back as her appearance changed into the one he had been mourning for 10 years.

"How did you figure it out?" She asked.

"When you thought that I was asleep, you would start playing that spy game. But I would always silently watch your game. Your avatar matched the new you."

She smiled. "Wow.


End file.
